


[HP Fanfic]  Harry Potter and the Fisherman's Song

by Mia25280594



Series: [HP Fanfic]  Harry Potter and the Fisherman's Song [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia25280594/pseuds/Mia25280594
Summary: Fanfiction of Severus Snape and a original character, a girl named Joe.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Series: [HP Fanfic]  Harry Potter and the Fisherman's Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662505





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading HP Fanfictions and this one is one of the best Twilight Fanfiction novels in Asia.  
> So I translated it to English.  
> I don't own this story and I am doing it just for fun. Not for Money. I will update the novel on every Tuesday and Friday. Please stay tuned if interested and hope you enjoy it!

King's Cross Station.

  
On the platform of nine and three quarters, people were loud and noisy. Classmates who hadn't seen each other during the summer vacation greeted excitedly. The parents who repeatedly reminded the troublemakers not to act rashly at school. Owls and cats kept barking. The students were running around endlessly on the train which constantly pump out red steam. 

Joe Mead, a sophomore in Gryffindor, pushed the luggage cart and carefully avoided the rampaging first-grade kids as he walked towards the train. But his way was blocked. Joe helplessly stopped. 

In front of him, two boys in school uniforms pretended to describe the horrible scene of fighting trolls with their first-year younger brother. The poor, frightened boy cried out loudly and screamed, "I don't want to go! I don't want to go to Hogwarts!" Even though his parents tried to hold him back, he was still struggling. 

On the left, there was another a family. A pair of parents were observing everything on the platform with interest, especially the beautiful steam train. Far away from them was a pair of sisters, they were quarreling. The little one seemed to be praying for something from her sister, but her sister was very angry and shouted, "I don't want to go!" "What kind of stupid castle do you think I want to go to?” And sister forcefully pulled her hand out when she shouted. 

On the right, there was a skinny woman with a suffering face leading a slightly hunchbacked black-haired boy. Their hooked noses looked very similar. They should be mother and son. Strangely, they had no intention of talking or getting in the train. The black-haired boy was staring at the quarreling sisters on the left. 

"Excuse me, can you excuse me?" Joe said politely to the mother and son. The boy didn't move, but the woman turned her head and glanced at Joe gloomily and silently, making way for him. 

"Thank you." Joe smiled at her and pushed her luggage over. After finding an empty carriage, Joe threw her luggage into the rack and sat down by the window. 

  
Flipping through a magazine and a pen from his schoolbag, Joe decided to pass the time by doing mental questions. Then, a red-haired girl pulled open the carriage door. "Excuse me … is there anyone here?" She sniffled and asked. 

Joe glanced at her and found that she was the younger sister of the sisters who had quarreled on the platform just now. At this moment, her eyes were red and she had obviously just cried. Joe shook his head and continued to bury his head in the magazine. 

The little girl sat down opposite Joe and remained silent for a moment. May be she remembered something, tears flowed down her cheeks again. She hurriedly wiped them off with her hand and put her face against the glass window. The carriage was very quiet, only the sound of the little girl sobbing and the sound of feathers stroking across the paper could be faintly heard. 

But not long after, two noisy boys walked in, and they talked like they were talking about a Quidditch game. One wore glasses and had messy hair, as if he had just gotten off a broom. He was talking endlessly, while the other sat lazily tilted with his arms crossed. The two little boys were both very good-looking, and their faces were filled with pride that only those of good family background had. Joe did the eighth question. It was a little difficult. She thought for a moment and tried to fill in a number of 7. 

The door was opened again. This carriage was really lively. It was the black-haired boy on the platform. He had already changed into Hogwarts' school uniform. Judging from his appearance, he should be chasing after the red-haired girl.  
  
He wanted to sit opposite the red-haired girl, but he found that Joe had already occupied that seat, so he could only take a back seat and sit next to Joe. "I don't want to talk to you." The girl's voice was tense. 

  
"Why?" "Penny, she hates me, she hates me, because we read her letter to Dumbledore." "So what?" The little boy said nonchalantly. 

  
Looks like he really doesn't understand the world. 

As expected, the little girl looked at him with extreme disgust. "She's my sister!" "She's just …" The little boy quickly shut his mouth, but the little girl was anxious to wipe her tears and did not notice what he said. "But we're going to there!" After a while, the boy said excitedly, "We're going to Hogwarts!"  
  
The girl nodded and wiped her eyes. No matter what, she still smiled. The girl seemed to be cheered up by the news as well. "You'd better go to Slytherin!" The black-haired boy said. "Slytherin?" When the two boys who were chatting heard this word, they turned their gazes to them. 

Then, the next four people quarreled about Slytherin and Gryffindor. 

  
Sure enough, if Slytherin met Gryffindor, there wouldn't have a peaceful life. Joe helplessly lifted her head from the magazine. Feeling the strange gaze, the quarreling freshmen remembered that they weren't the only ones in the carriage. 

The seemingly lazy boy was the first to say, "Looks like we're interrupting senior sister, but you're probably used to the Gryffindor-Slytherin fight." "My name is James Potter. This is my good friend Sylvie Black. We are in the first grade," the glasses boy answered. Joe nodded and got back to the magazine. 

James Potter was embarrassed for a moment, as if he hadn't expected Joe to be so cold. The black-haired boy sneered. Sylvie Black shrugged and muttered, "It could be a Slytherin." 

  
"No." 

  
Joe added another number to the complex question, "I'm a Gryffindor, but …" She raised her head and smiled at the four of them. She was very gentle and even had a shy smile on her face. "My name is Joe Mead. You won't want to know me." Sure enough, Sylvie Black's expression changed when he heard Joe's name. 

Even James Potter had a somewhat familiar expression. He looked at Sirius for confirmation and realized that he had nodded at him before coming to a sudden realization. 

Only the red-haired girl and the black-haired boy were confused. 

  
James Potter and Sylvie Black gave up chatting up on Joe and focused their attention on the two people beside them. Soon, they quarreled again. 

Finally, the red-haired girl blushed. She stood up and looked at James and Sirius with disgust. "Let's go, Severus. Let's find another carriage." "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh …" 

James and Siris mimicked her arrogant tone, and James tried to trip the black-haired boy as he passed by. "See you later, Snot Essence!" James shouted at the door. The carriage door was shut with a bang. 

  
James and Siris looked at each other and burst into laughter. Then they started a new topic and fell into a heated discussion. However, he didn't say a word to Joe. The three of them seemed to be separated by a transparent wall. 

Joe was satisfied with the situation, but the quill in her hand paused for a moment, thinking of the girl calling the black-haired boy by the name Severus. 

In front of Nightingale's carriage, Joe greeted the mysterious creature with a smile. Sitting in the same carriage with her were two Hitchpatches and one Ravenclaw. 

A small, round-faced Hufflepuff hesitated for a long time before stammering, "You … know how to divine, don't you?" The other two girls seemed to be startled by her question. One hurriedly pulled on the little man's sleeve, signaling her to stop talking, while the other looked at Joe in horror. 

Qiao smiled obediently, like a shy and introverted little girl from a neighbor's house. She took out a deck of poker cards from her pocket and nimbly shuffled the cards with her slender white fingers. Then, she spread them out in a fan shape and handed them to the little man. "It's not convenient to get on the carriage. Let's use this. Do you want to test love? Take one based on your instincts." 

  
"Alice, no!" 

  
"It's too dangerous to make a deal with her!" Joe did not refute, but looked at her quietly, her eyes gentle, her expression shy and amiable, as if it was Christmas time to share candy with friends. 

Hearing her friend's words, Alice hesitated for a moment, but she finally mustered up her courage and took out a card from Joe's hand. 

  
'"Diamond Three." Joe looked at her card and explained in a cheerful voice, "You're in the second grade. You'll have to wait for two years and six months before he comes to you. After that, no matter what tribulations you go through, the two of you will always be together." 

  
Alice's face turned red. Her expression was a little regretful, but she was still happier. 

"Thank you! … What do you want?" After getting the answer, it was time to talk about remuneration. Joe looked at the nervous Hufflepuff girl in front of her with her bright gray eyes and said, "I want … Phil Rhizome, can you take some to me?" 

"Those are the herbs only available in the professor's herbal garden! How can ordinary students get them?" Another Hufflepuff girl retorted. Joe shrugged her shoulders carelessly and put away the rest of the cards. 

"Alright! A week later, next to the Black Lake!" Alice clenched her teeth and agreed. Joe smiled shyly at her, as if she had expected that she would not refuse. 

The auditorium was brightly lit, and Joe chose a corner to sit down. She was a little hungry. In the teacher's seat, the white-haired Principal Dumbledore wore a purple robe. He crossed his hands and stared at the ceiling, as if he was swimming in the sky. 

Professor Slughorn, who taught magic potions, was excitedly talking to Professor Flitwick, the little guy beside him. They would always be able to choose the most comfortable sitting position. Dean Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall's seat is empty. She should be picking up the freshmen. 

Just as Joe thought of this, the door to the auditorium opened. Under the guidance of Professor McGonagall, who was dressed in a green robe, the little adepts, who had formed a line of their own accord, walked into the hall with nervousness and excitement.

Among them, the boy named Siris Black in the train was particularly conspicuous because of his handsome appearance. 

Professor McGonagall put the triangle stool and sorting hat in front of everyone as usual, and under the eyes of everyone, the dirty and worn old hat grinned and began to sing. 

Joe followed Dumbledore's example, crossed her hands, held chin, and looked at the new students with curiosity. They were about to be divided into different academies by the hat, perhaps the brave Gryffindor, perhaps the intelligent Ravenclaw, or the diligent Herchipatch-and, of course, the bloodline-savvy Slytherin. 

Joe's gaze swept past the little heads, and the freshmen were anxiously waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. They did not notice that a corner of the long table in Gryffindor had a pair of bright grey eyes looking at them with interest. There was not a second more, not a second less, whether it was James Potter with messy hair or the little beauty with red hair and green eyes. 

Joe's gaze paused slightly. The little black-haired boy was skinny and expressionless, but his pitch-black eyes shone with excitement. Then he noticed Joe's gaze and met Joe's eyes. Joe smiled at him, and he immediately turned around arrogantly and indifferently. 

Sure enough, he hated all Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall read the list and the freshmen went to the triangular stools one by one and put the sorting hat on their heads. 

  
When James Potter, Sirius Black (Joe saw a senior girl on Slytherin's long table about to jump up in rage), Remus Lupin, Lily Evans (the red-haired girl, the black-haired boy sighed when the sorting hat called out her academy) … When they parted into Gryffindor, the whole table burst into cheers. 

Joe also clapped her hands with the crowd. The arrival of the new students was of course a good thing. Then … Joe waited for Professor McGonagall to pronounce the name Severus Snape. Joe's eyes lit up. It was indeed him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Slytherin in the first grade and Gryffindor in the second grade had zero overlap. But Joe wasn't in a hurry. To negotiate a good price, you have to do it at the right time. 

"Mild, this is the African Tree Snake Skin you asked for. It was stolen from Professor Slughorn's office with great difficulty. Where's the Luck Talisman I asked for?" A black-haired girl pulled Joe to a corner and asked in a low voice. 

Joe checked what Katie Brown had given her and satisfactorily nodded. Then, she slowly took out a colorful silk knot from her pocket. At the end of the knot was a snap button that could be tied to her wrist. If she looked carefully, one of the strands of rope shone with silver light. 

Katie quickly grabbed the knot and admired it excitedly. Her big eyes were filled with a satisfied smile. "Good luck with your transformation class, Katie," whispered Joe. Katie looked at Joe vigilantly, put the talisman back in her pocket and warned him, "We done. Don't tell anyone about the talisman I bought from you." Joe nodded obediently. 

  
Katie left complacently, rejoicing that her transformation class would not be a mess. Joe stood there and blinked. She seemed to have seen a black figure flash past the side stairs. In Potions class, Joe's performance didn't lose the usual Gryffindor level-it was a mess. 

Stir three times clockwise every ten minutes. Drop three drops of sweet rosin. Repeat four times. Wait until the potion turns pale gray. The smell is …   
Bang! 

  
'"Well, Gryffindor loss two points, dear Miss Mead, successfully blew up the crucible again." Professor Slughorn walked over quickly with a round belly, but the expression on his face indicated that he was no longer surprised. 

Professor Slughorn blinked at Joe, who nodded obediently and sincerely said that she would clean up soon. "I hope you can tidy up this place after class, Miss Mead. The lovely freshman will also use this classroom." 

A few Slytherin girls laughed mockingly, "Joe Mead, who specializes in making curses for others, why don't you make two for yourself to bless your poor potion score? Or are you saying that you didn't take a good look at the crystal ball before you went out today to make sure your crucible won't explode?" It was a blonde girl, Narcissa Black, who Joe knew was probably related to the lazy boy on the train. Joe ignored her and cast a cleaning spell to clean her robe. 

"Let's go, Narcissa. Senior Malfoy is waiting for you," said another Slytherin girl to Narcissa. Hearing Malfoy's name, the blonde beauty's face turned red. She glanced at Joe arrogantly and left the classroom with graceful steps. 

Jo shook her head regretfully. It seemed that she would not be able to do business with the wealthy Black Clan's little beauty in a short period of time. In the empty cellar, Joe waved her wand as she muttered, "Joe Mead, you need a potion tutor, the forever correct theory and the forever disastrous manipulation." 

The ground was instantly restored to its original state because of the explosion of the crucible. Then she left the cellar with a brisk pace. 

  
At dinner, Joe saw the red-haired, blue-eyed beauty at the long table in Gryffindor. Joe had remembered her name, Lily Evans, crossing her arms and pointing the back of her head at James Potter, who was trying to talk to her. On James' right, Sirius Black and the two boys were smiling as they watched the scene. It seems that the two boys should be their new friends. 

  
Joe withdrew her gaze and noticed a girl with light golden hair and blue eyes smiling at her at Ravenclaw's dining table. Joe nodded. 

  
"Joe, you blew up another crucible in Potions class?" The beautiful Cynthia Hayvera asked jokingly in Hogwarts' garden with strange flowers and grasses. 

Joe nodded, her fair face flushed with shame. "Forget it, Professor Slughorn won't mind anyway, even if your magic potion results are terrible." Cynthia cut her hair and her slender fingers gently scratched her ears. Joe lowered her head, as if she was counting the stones on the ground. 

"He has always been tolerant of outstanding students. Your excellent results in magic spells and reputation amongst students are enough for him to pay attention to," Cynthia said on her own. "Cynthia, my transformation technique is not bad either," Joe argued softly. 

  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, your Dean McGonagall's transformation class. This morning, when that fatty girl from Hitchpack tried to turn a teacup into a coaster, she successfully exploded it into pieces." Cynthia said bitterly, '"That Alice is so dumb. I wonder what she's been up to lately. She even made a lot of mistakes in herbalism and was left behind by Professor Sprout to work for free." 

Joe secretly pursed her lips and smiled. "It seems that Professor Slughorn is not interested in most of Hufflepuff's students. Hmm … Actually, I can't say that. Hufflepuff, who is good at herbalism, can still bring him a lot of benefits," Cynthia said sharply. 

The two of them walked slowly along the path. In front of them was Professor Sprout's herbal garden. The two girls looked at each other, turned their heads, and walked back. 

  
"How is your business recently?" 

  
Joe nodded. "Not bad, just those little things." 

  
"You can choose to study divination and arithmetic divination when you reach the third grade. I'm sure those two professors will like you very much."  
  
Joe thought for a moment, then answered seriously, "Arithmetic divination seems to be quite interesting. Forget about divination lessons, I'm not good at using tarot cards." She took out a deck of the most ordinary poker cards from her pocket and smiled at Cynthia, "Do you want to have try?" 

Cynthia took a step back and said, "No, I cannot pay for you." "It's free," said Joe sincerely. Cynthia waved her hand, "Forget it, Joe, who doesn't know that it's bad luck to do business with the Mead family without paying them?" "Alright," Joe put away the cards regretfully. 

"Oh, no" Cynthia suddenly sighed and covered her face with her hand, turning her head to the side. Joe looked forward doubtfully and saw a red-haired girl chasing after a black-haired boy. Joe narrowed her eyes. The black-haired boy was Severus Snape. He was very recognizable, with greasy black hair, a big nose on his waxy yellow face, a thin body wearing a worn-out second-hand school uniform, slightly hunchbacked, walking fast and alone. Apart from that Lily Evans, she didn't see him being particularly close to anyone even Slytherin. 

Thinking about it, Slytherin advocated pure bloodline. Even if a few mixed bloodlines entered the snake house, they would still be discriminated against and rejected. This Snape must be one of them. 

  
However, the little witch following behind him today was not the beautiful Gryffindor beauty Lily, but a girl that Joe had never seen before. She also had a head of red hair, and her eyes were emerald green as if they could drip water. At first glance, she looked somewhat similar to Lily. 

"Severus, can we go to the library together? I'm very interested in potions. And before I came to Hogwarts, I studied a lot of chemistry and medicine in the Muggle World. I'm sure I can …" 

  
'"Go away, Miss Sue," Snape said with a cold face, "I don't think we're familiar with the extent to which you can address me by my sect name." 

"Hum, aren't we familiar with each other just by getting in touch with each other? Furthermore, Severus, I told you last time that you could call me Mary …" Snape frowned and tightened his jaw in disgust. Joe had no doubt that if it weren't for the school rules, the black-haired boy would have immediately pulled out his wand and cast a few curses on the self-righteous girl. 

"That Mary Sue" Cynthia whispered in Joe's ear, "I really don't want to admit it, but she's a freshman at Ravenclaw. I've seen her pester boys more than once." Joe looked at Cynthia curiously. From what she said, it seemed that Snape was not the only one who Little Ravenclaw was entangling with? 

"Your Gryffindor Potter, Black, and the boy who always looks like a good boy with those two kids, but that's nothing." Cynthia waved her hand and seemed embarrassed as she said, "She even went to chat up Lucius Malfoy in front of Narcissa. She's crazy." 

Joe couldn't help but laugh. Narcissa was not a freshman. If she dared to provoke her, Miss Mary would have a hard time. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black's fiance, was her weakness. Besides, where did this little girl get the confidence that these boys would like her? 

“Severus!” a little girl walked over from the other direction. She saw Snape with a girl and tilted her head strangely. "Lily." Snape was nervous when Lily Evans saw him with Mary Sue. He hurriedly shook off the girl who was pestering him and walked towards Lily. 

The disgusted Miss Mary looked at Lily with hostile eyes. "I didn't wait for you at the library. I thought Potter and the others were looking for trouble with you again," Lily explained to Snape, puzzled by Mary's rejection. 

Before Snape could say anything, Mary said, "James and the others are looking for trouble with Severus. Isn't it all because of you, you troublemaker. If you want Severus to live a peaceful life, you'd better stay away from him." 

Lily frowned angrily when she heard this. Snape's expression immediately changed. His face twisted and he pulled out his wand and shouted to Mary, "Petrified!" "Miss Mary better manage her own affairs. You don't need to worry about Seaver and me," Lily said coldly to Mary, who couldn't move. 

"I think Miss Su's brain is like a slug's. She might think that meddling is a noble act and doesn't realize how stupid she is," Snape mocked mercilessly. Joe raised her eyebrows. It was indeed Slytherin, like a venomous snake that could spit venom. 

Cynthia muttered, "Your mouth is too poisonous …" When Lily and Snape finished teaching Mary a lesson and were about to leave, they found Joe and Cynthia watching the show. Lily noticed the color of Cynthia's collar and pursed her lips. She seemed to be worried that Ravenclaw's senior sister would take revenge on her and Snape for casting a spell on Mary. 

Snape, on the other hand, leaned over and stood in front of Lily. 

  
Joe didn't think Cynthia knew more incantations than Snape, even though Cynthia was in second grade and the black-haired boy was only a first-year student. 

Although Joe knew that Cynthia wouldn't care about the grudge against Miss Mary Sue, she still tugged at Cynthia's sleeve and said, "Did you bring me the Nordic Potion Summary I asked you for on vacation?" "Of course I did. It's in the dormitory. Come with me to the Ravenclaw Tower. I'll give it to you." Cynthia grinned. 

  
"In return, let me show you what will happen next month." 

  
"Alright, let's see if I get cervical spondylosis because of Professor Sinista." 

  
The two of them walked farther and farther. When they reached the corner, Joe turned around and waved her wand at Mary. Then Miss Mary ran away crying. 

  
"Seaver, am I really causing you trouble?" The little red-haired loli remembered Mary's words and asked guiltily. "It has nothing to do with you, Lily. We're not meant to be together," Snape said helplessly. 

  
"I really hate those arrogant people. They cause trouble all day long, Seaver. Today, they provoked Filch again and deducted ten points for Gryffindor …" Little Loli's emotions came and went quickly. She complaining about Gryffindor looters and pulling the black-haired boy to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

After what happened that night, Lily became interested in Joe Mead, the Gryffindor sophomore. After a few days observation, she discovered that even other Gryffindor students did not seem to be very enthusiastic about Joe. "They all say Joe Mead is a terrible person, and nobody seems to like coming too close to her." Sitting under the beech tree by the lake, Lily was lost in thought.

Snape was silent for a moment, then said to Lily, "You should better to stay away from her. In the World of Magic, the Mead Family doesn't have any good reputation." "What do you mean, Seaver?" Lily frowned slightly. She had a good impression of Joe. "Uh … I mean, their family is famous for their cunning property and adept at prophecy. And if you want to get a vision of the future from them, you have to pay the price. The Mead are the best at business, and if you can't pay them, you'll be punished badly," Snape explained to Lily.

'"Really?" However, Joe looked so docile and harmless … although she was a little strange from time to time. "Lily opened her eyes wide in disbelief.

'"It's said that a senior Slytherin student, made a deal with Joe Mead, when she was a freshman. But after receiving her help, he went back on his word. Then one day, his magic power suddenly surged and he was not deal with in time. He turned into a squib and was almost expelled from the family." "That could be a coincidence," Lily retorted.

Snape shook his head, there were several similar events had happened on Herchipatch, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw students. They all had examples of revenge against her for breaking the contract. Fortunately, their transactions weren't big, so they weren't punished heavily-not to mention. Besides, there were countless similar records of the Mead family in history, so even if their family members withered now, no one dared to underestimate them. Dealing with the Mead family was like dealing with a devil. "He didn't want Lily to get involved with such a dangerous person.

Under Snape's serious gaze, Lily nodded and promised to keep a distance from Joe. "But that Ravenclaw girl seems to be Joe's friend, so she doesn't mind," Lily thought of the beautiful Cynthia. Snape said he didn't care about anyone else, so he asked Lily to take care of herself. But the next day they saw Joe on the medical wing.

Because of Slytherin and Gryffindor's flying lessons, the swaying comet series of brooms scared everyone. James was well-trained in movement, and he had been in contact with brooms since he was a child, so he was naturally very familiar with flying. He made two difficult movements in the air, causing the Gryffindor girls to scream.

Of course, this didn't include Lily. Even if James dived down and stopped in front of Lily, expressing his willingness to teach her flying skills, while Lily didn't pay any attention.

James still wanted to say something else, but suddenly a burst of confusion interrupted him. Peter Pedro's broom suddenly broke down and shook wildly in mid-air. A Slytherin boy beside him, Kenneth Goyle, also be crashed by Peter before he could laugh at him. The two of them fell off the broom at the same time.

Hence, Mrs. Hooch could only let the remaining students practice freely. She brought the two injured little fellows to the medical wing.

"Evans, do you want to try riding a broom with me? I promise it'll be exciting." "No!" Lily refused and kept a distance from James.

Seeing this, Sirius Black grinned and patted Lupin on the shoulder, signaling him to watch the show.

"I won't let you fall. I've been flying on a broom since I was five." James continued to show off his glorious history proudly. Snape sneered. "Snot, what do you mean!" When James heard this, he turned around and shouted at Snape. "Nothing interesting, just a heartfelt admiration for the simple-minded trolls with their well-developed limbs," Snape said. "Snot, what do you want!" "Potter, don't call Seaver like that!" Lily retorted first. "I don't want to do anything, I just want you to stay away from Lily!" Snape crossed his arms and said coldly. As a result, the battle escalated.

Mrs. Hooch, who had rushed back, had to go to the medical wing again, while carrying four little fellows-Lupin did not participate in the fight. "Why are you here again?" Lady Pomfrey had just finished dealing with Peter and Goyle's injuries when she turned around to see the helpless and embarrassed Lady Hooch. Mrs. Hooch shook her head and threw the four of them away. "I'll leave them to you. I have to hurry back and look after those little guys. If you are not around, they'll cause trouble."

"Sure enough, Gryffindor and Slytherin are right. Every time you two academies collide, nothing good happens. Merlin's beard, why didn't Dumbledore completely separate the courses of the two academies?" Lady Pomfrey roared angrily and began examining the four of them.

Lily suffered the lightest wounded. After all, James and Sirius were both attacking Snape. She was only accidentally injured. There were several wounds on Snape's arm, and Potter was not much better. His glasses were broken, his forehead was swollen, the school uniform was also torn, Black's wrist was in a strange posture, and his chin was injured as well.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Pomfrey. Excuse me." The door to the medical wing was opened again, and a girl with long silver hair walked in. She seemed to be a little surprised that there were so many people in the medical wing, and she was unconsciously stunned for a moment.

"What's wrong? Another Gryffindor?" Lady Pomfrey stabbed Sirius’s wrist with her wand and asked in disdain when she saw the color of Joe's collar.

"Professor Slughorn asked me to bring you the potions. He said that he had not had enough assistants lately to make them." Joe showed the glass bottle in her hands to Mrs. Pomfrey.

"Well, put them there, and I'll put them away later-are you the student who helped Professor Slughorn?" Mrs. Pomfrey knew that most of the potions the professor provided to the medical wing were not made by himself, but by the students he had found who had excellent results in the potions class.

Joe shook her head shyly. "No, I'm just here to run errands, because I happened to be punished for volunteering in the cellar." Mrs. Pomfrey took the time to look at Joe again, and suddenly remembered, "Oh, you must be the student who always exploded the crucible."

Lily heard Snape, James Potter, and Sirius Black sneer at the same time. Looks like Joe's performance in Potions class was so bad that even Mrs. Pomfrey remembered her. Joe, at Mrs. Pomfrey's command, put the box on the shelf, and, without looking at Lily and the others, left very consciously.

Joe had recently developed an interest in oriental divination, and even in the library at Hogwarts there weren't many books on it, but they were more reliable than the chaos outside. After a long time reading, Joe raised her head and stretched her neck. She found that there was a gentle looking boy sitting opposite her. Joe had a good memory and immediately remembered that he seemed to be James Potter's friend.

Joe narrowed her eyes and looked at the boy with light brown hair until he noticed her line of sight and shifted his gaze from a book about werewolves and vampires to her. "Are you interested in using the crystal ball to divine?" Joe suggested with a smile. Lupin was stunned for a moment, then shook his head gently, expressing his refusal.

Looks like he heard rumors about Joe. Joe wasn't disappointed. "If you need anything, you can come and find me anytime." Her face turned slightly red. "The fee isn't as expensive as I thought." Lupin looked at Joe doubtfully. In astronomy class, Cynthia looked at Joe with a worried expression and drew a star map very easily. "My eyes are dazzling, but I can't draw anything. Every time I come to astronomy class, I wonder if I'm a Ravenclaw." Joe said bashfully, "My family is good at divination. Looking at the stars is also a method of divination."

"What can you find out?" Cynthia asked curiously. Joe thought for a moment and said, "My abilities are limited and I don't see much, but I've been able to see that the stars that represent you know who are getting brighter and brighter these past few years." Cynthia was shocked and hurriedly looked around. She was relieved to find that the other students were either racking their brains to draw, or watching endlessly through the brass telescope, and no one noticed their conversation.

"You're too bold to talk so openly about you know who," Cynthia said in a low voice. Joe blinked and asked in confusion, "Is there a problem?" Cynthia seemed to have been defeated by Joe's innocence. She straightened her back and sat back down as a lady. She decided to continue fighting with the astrology and not discuss the subject with Joe.

Of course, Joe knew that the mysterious man was terrifying, but … she lay on the table and poked the brighter star on the star map with her finger bit by bit.

Business comes. This time, it was a girl from Ravenclaw who quietly pulled Joe after class. Joe waved to Cynthia, indicating that she can go first. Cynthia was used to this situation and went to fill her stomach.

This girl seemed to be very surprised at how close Cynthia was to Joe. After all, Cynthia was the famous little princess of Ravenclaw. She came from a pure-blooded aristocratic family. She was very graceful in terms of food, clothing, shelter and transportation. Before the branch, everyone thought that she would enter Slytherin.

Joe obediently sat in her seat. The astronomical tower was already empty. Only she and the freckled girl in front of her were left. Everyone in the Mead family knew that they had to wait for the other party to speak first at a time like this. "You … I want to help someone to return soul, can you do this?" Joe was a little surprised. It was really a big deal.

"Eh … Demi, you should know that I'm good at divination. Resurrecting the dead should be within the scope of alchemy, or you can try it out with a potion master." "But this is about predicting the future," Demi said stubbornly.

Joe raised her eyebrows and signaled for her to continue.

"My brother passed away a few months ago," Demi choked. "We all thought he died unexpectedly and didn't investigate. But I had a dream the day before yesterday. In that dream, Jean told me that … someone killed him because he predicted a secret, so he was killed by another person."

"Dream on …" Joe was not affected by Demi's sadness as she muttered to herself.

"I want to know who it is, but he couldn't tell me clearly in his dream. He only said that that person would harm me, so … so I thought …"

"You want to find out the real cause of your brother's death and the secret he foresaw by reviving his soul?"

"Yes … because our family is choosing a successor for our generation, so … I think my younger brother's death is related to this," Demi said confidently.

"Actually, I think it would be more convenient to find your parents than me." Joe frankly said, she was not a bad businessman, inducing only second-grade students to do dangerous things.

"Father won't believe me. Ever since he married Selena …" Demi said passively.

Joe felt like she was involved in some kind of drama family ethics story.

"Well, I'll take the business, but, dear Demi, it's a very complicated and dangerous one. What kind of reward can you offer me?"

Under Joe's innocent gaze, Demi blushed. After hesitating for a long time, she finally said, "A brooch …"

"Huh?" Joe blinked.

"When my mother was alive, she accidentally got it from a black merchant in Knockturn Alley. It should be a family heirloom … I … I only have this …" She only knew that this item should be very valuable, but she didn't know how to use it. She didn't know who this brooch belonged to before.

"Can I inspect the goods first?" Joe politely made a request.

Demi saw that Joe seemed to be interested in it and hurriedly took out a flat blue velvet box from her bag. It was a very exquisite brooch with more than two violet flowers on it. In the middle were branches and leaves made of gold and gemstones wrapped around a small family emblem, and at the bottom was a large crystal in the shape of tears. Joe held up the brooch with his hand, and a faint smile appeared on the corner of his lips. This family emblem was too familiar.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Returning from the library, Joe encountered another great battle in the corridor. Incantations flew everywhere, accompanied by "Snot!" "Giant monster head!" "Arrogant!" And squabbles and screams. You don't have to look to know who it is. Joe leaned against the wall in the corner with his arms crossed, seizing a brief moment to calculate what Filch might choose to punish him recently.

Then she made up her mind, took out her wand, took two steps closer to the battlefield, and cast an incantation on the ground. "Bang!" "Bang!" "Bang!" ... the sound of falling one after another.

Joe laughed as she watched the little guys who had been fighting like a raging fire the second before fall to the ground in all sorts of funny positions.

Peter and Sirius rolled together. Lupin held the statue beside him helplessly and did not fall. James pressed down on Snape's stomach, and Snape's arm was still tightly clutching James's neck. Lily, who had hurried over, could not control her balance and threw herself into Joe's arms amidst the shouts of the boys. And then--"What are you guys doing!" A furious roar from Professor McGonagall.

"We just need to find the abandoned unicorn. Be relax buddy. There won't be any problems." Hagrid led the big dog and happily comforted the students who were punished to work in the forbidden forest.

However, he did not need to say anything to comfort them, because apart from the gloomy and poisonous Slytherin, the others were all Gryffindors who were not afraid of the heavens or the earth. It could even be said that the looters had long been eager to try the Forbidden Forest.

James warmly invited Lily to form a team with him, but Lily was still angry at him for provoking Snape and implicating her in deducting points from Gryffindor, so she ignored him. Compared to the looters, Lily was more willing to team up with Joe.

But the men present-James, Sirius, Lupin, and Snape-disagreed. Especially James and ‎Sirius, if Joe hadn't spilled wet and slippery soapy water on the ground, they wouldn't have fallen so badly.

Joe said she was innocent. She said she just wanted to end the fights of a few freshmen and return to the lounge as soon as possible.

In the end, they were divided into three groups. Hagrid brought Lupin and Peter, James, Sirius and Hagrid's big dogs, Joe and Lily, and Snape.

"Why are you dividing the two girls into groups?" Sirius Black protested.

Hagrid laughed and patted Sirius's soft hair. "Miss Mead is not ordinary second grader student. I'm sure she'll take good care of Lily and this Slytherin kid." "Why do you think so?" Lupin asked on behalf of his two friends until Hagrid and the others were far away. "Because that's what Dumbledore said," laughed Hagrid as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's look in this direction, okay?" Joe pointed at the left side of the road with her wand and politely asked the other two for their opinions. Lily didn't have any objections, and Snape naturally didn't either.

The first time they entered the forbidden forest, Lily and Snape were a little nervous, especially in the middle of the night when the cries of infiltrating animals could be heard from afar. Joe, on the other hand, raised her wand and, like a sweet sister, cleared the way for them in front of them.

The wind stiffened, the trees and vegetation rustling, and the shadows of the trees shook. "Senior Sister Mead" Lily said cautiously. "You can call me Joe, but can I call you Lily?" Joe turned around and asked the little red-haired beauty in a gentle voice. Lily nodded, seemingly relaxed, and continued to ask, "Why is the cub of the unicorn abandoned?" Looks like Slytherin's black-haired boy is interested.

"Because they are imperfect unicorns, just like humans who are abandoned because of birth defects. Unicorns are even more intolerant of flaws." "Ah" Lily was shocked. In her impression, a unicorn was synonymous with purity, kindness, and beauty. She didn't expect that this creature would actually abandon her parents and children.

"But the chances are very low," Joe added. Then she heard Snape sneer. "It's also a natural law, and the unicorn's living environment makes it impossible for them to raise a defective cub," Joe said, making it easier for Lily to accept. "Then, what are you looking for in the Forbidden Forest?" Suddenly, the black-haired boy asked. Lily looked at Snape strangely and found that Snape had been looking at Joe suspiciously.

"You intentionally involved into the trouble. You intentionally wanted Professor McGonagall to punish you just for coming to the Forbidden Forest, didn't you?" Snape said with a grim face.

Joe was amused by Snape's little manhood until she saw that the boy was a little embarrassed. She purposely lowered her voice and explained, "Yes, I'm looking for something. It's interesting." Lily was shocked. She didn't like breaking the rules. Just as she was about to say something to stop it, she saw Joe put her index finger on his lips and made a silent gesture.   
  


The wind blew even harder, but Lily realized nervously that she could not hear anything other than the sound of the wind. Not even the barking of Hagrid's big dog could be heard. The three of them stopped in their tracks, and the surroundings were completely silent.

A chill surged into Lily's heart. Suddenly, Snape seemed to realize something was wrong and stood in front of Lily.

Joe ignored them and smiled as she took steps forward, greeting a black animal, "Kerry, how have you been?" Lily widened her eyes, and Snape whispered in her ear, "It's thestrals." Actually, he couldn't see this creature, but it wasn't difficult to deduce from all sorts of signs.

While Snape was comforting Lily, Joe had already discussed it with thestrals named Kerry. She took out a glass bottle from her school uniform pocket, and with a slight movement of her wand, a silver gray liquid flowed into the bottle.

Everyone only knew that thestrals was good at flying and had an excellent sense of direction. At the same time, there was an unknown rumor shrouding the creature. But in reality, thestrals's blood had a great use-although they looked skinny, the silver-gray blood had the ability to connect to the darkness. Only clans that were skilled in divination and often dealt with other worlds would know this little secret.

When the bottle was full, Joe closed the lid with satisfaction, and took out another fruit in her pocket--the size of an apple, but tingling with blood-red--and fed it to Kerry. After thestrals finished its extra meal, it let out a low cry and turned its head behind itself.

Joe looked in the direction thestrals was pointing and opened her eyes wide with joy, "Great, Kerry, thank you." Kerry spat out a ball of white gas from nostrils as a response to Joe. Then, Kerry flapped its wings and disappeared.

Joe put away the bottle of Nightingale's blood, turned her head, and said to Lily and Snape, who were all puzzled, "The unicorn cub is right in front. Let's go." "What did you get?" Snape asked hoarsely. Joe pulled her hair with her fingers and said apologetically, "It's a small secret. I'm sorry I can't tell you."

The black-haired boy turned his head awkwardly. "Ah! That's--" Lily pointed excitedly at a golden unicorn cub under a tree ahead.

Then she realized that this cub was different from the other unicorns, it only had three legs. "Poor little fellow" Joe crouched down and gently stroked the little unicorn's back. Then, she raised her head and said to Lily and Snape, whose eyes were shining brightly (for different reasons, of course), "In exchange for keeping it a secret, as long as you don't kill it, you can pick up something."

"Ah?" Lily was stunned. "Don't worry, this little fellow won't mind. After all, we saved its life." Joe took out a piece of candy and fed it to the cub. The little animal's soft tongue licked her palm, itching. She laughed, her face flushed red. Snape pursed his lips and took a step forward. "Seaver." Lily shook her head in disapproval.

Snape paused for a moment, his eyes still longing to see the unicorn cub in Joe's arms. "Alright" Joe sighed, carefully plucking a few hairs from the little animal in her arms, and then gently waving her wand-just as she had done to thestrals, but this time she had only half a bottle of unicorn blood in each of the two small glass bottles.

The cub didn't even bark, let alone resist. It seemed like it was what Joe said. It took this as a thank you gift for saving its life, a docile Ren Joe action. "I'll give you my share. Please help me keep tonight's secret." Joe looked at the two sincerely, her eyes so clean that no one could refuse.

So Lily and Snape nodded and said that they would help her keep it a secret. Joe smiled happily, revealing two shallow dimples. Then she suggested to Lily, "Do you want to hug it?" Taking the unicorn from Joe's embrace, the red-haired, blue-eyed beauty was immediately captured by the cute little animal, her heart soft to the point of being a mess.

Joe looked into the distant forest and said, "Our mission is complete. It's time to go back." As she passed Snape, Joe stuffed the glass bottle and the little bag with the unicorn hair into his hand.

The boy grabbed the things steadily and stuffed them into his pocket the next second.

James and Siris seemed to have established a deep friendship with Hagrid's big dog. On their way back, they talked endlessly about their adventures in the Forbidden Forest. James claimed to have met a werewolf-"a furry, burly big fellow."

Peter listened with envy and fear. Lupin's face was pale, as if he was frightened. Lily reluctantly gave the little horn to Hagrid and assured him that the little animal would be taken good care of-"Don't worry, Evans, Hagrid should be the most fond of magical creatures in the world," James Potter said.

With Halloween approaching, the smell of roasted pumpkins skewed around the corridor. Colorful Halloween decorations refreshed Hogwarts, and black bats flew around walls and ceilings like dark clouds. After a full meal, Joe looked forward to the evening's Halloween feast. But before that, she needed to get rid of the business at hand.

After divining the fortunes of a tall Gryffindor boy and obtaining two bottles of high-quality potions in return, Joe found Demi among the Ravenclaw students who had just finished their transformation class.

"Drink it before you go to bed and you'll be able to dream about what you want to know," Joe handed Demi a small bottle of liquid.

Demi was stunned for a moment, as if she hadn't expected Joe to give her a bottle of potion. The frequency of Joe exploding the crucible reached an all-time high. "As long as it's related to divination, I'm good at it, including making potions. However, I can't do anything outside of this range," Joe said frankly.

Demi hurriedly rushed to the Ravenclaw Tower with the potion in her hand. She didn't even care about Halloween dinner anymore. Joe looked at the brooch in his hand with satisfaction. He cast a small magic spell with his wand, turning the emblem in the middle into a bat, just in line with the theme of Halloween. Then, he happily pinned the brooch on his school uniform and went to the Halloween dinner.

The author has something to say: Ah, I think this is more … Maybe it's because it's too boring.


	5. Chapter 5  Snape's Secret

Joe liked the pumpkin chandelier on the ceiling. It was bigger than a man's head, and the candle jumped inside, the light was very bright.   
A senior Gryffindor boy, Joe remembered his name was Kenny Wood or Knoll Wood, nodded to Joe as he passed her. Joe saw the tall boy behind him, the one who was looking for her to divine Quidditch contest result this afternoon. Then she remembered that Wood seemed to be the captain of the Gryffindor team. No wonder.   
The Quidditch season begins in November. For boys of this age, Quidditch is a game for their honour and dignity.   
Staring at the golden plate, Joe was already hungry. Perhaps it was because she was growing up. She had always been hungry very quickly recently. Of course, it wasn't ruled out that there had been a lot of business recently.   
A red-haired girl suddenly sat beside Joe.   
Joe turned his head around in surprise. Unless there was no seat, Gryffindor's students would not go near Joe.   
"Lily?" The one who chose the seat next to Joe was the furious Lily Evans. The one chasing after Lily was James Potter, who was standing on the same spot and annoyed that there were no empty seats beside Lily.   
"James, let's go sit over there." Sirius Black slowly walked over and patted his good brother on the shoulder.   
Joe noticed that the gentle and obedient Lupin was not following them. She raised her head and looked out the window. The moon was really full today.   
Lily was a very lively and cheerful girl, and she was very popular in Gryffindor. She would not have fled to Joe if most of her friends had not been bribed by the handsome faces of James and Sirius.   
"Joe, I went back to Hagrid's cabin to see April-the little unicorn, I named it," said Lily,   
Looks like, after that night in the forbidden forest, the cute little Gryffindor forgot about Snape's warning to her once again.   
"Hagrid was familiar with magical creatures," Joe nodded. "Maybe we can get a prosthetic leg to the poor little beast."   
"That's what I said. Hagrid has agreed to ask Professor McGonagall for help," said Lily excitedly.   
To be honest, Joe had never come into contact with such a lively little girl. Joe’s best and only friend, Cynthia, had always maintained the elegance and decency of a nobility. Therefore, chatting with Lily was a novel experience for Joe.   
Of course, it was an unprecedented experience to be watched from different directions while eating.   
Joe smiled politely at a black-haired boy from the corner of Slytherin's long table, then found that he had knocked over his goblet. The boy looked at Joe with a shocked and puzzled gaze.   
Joe tilted her head and picked a vanilla ice cream ball from the new dessert.   
Severus is very talented in potions. Professor Slughorn offer him a part-time job. He made some simple potions for the medical wing so that he could have a share of his income. Lily was talking about her good friend.   
"Professor Slughorn likes to give opportunities to students he admires," Joe smiled. "He probably likes you too, Lily."   
"I really didn't expect" Lily frowned in confusion. "Gryffindor and Slytherin's students are always fight against with each other, but as Slytherin's dean, Professor Slughorn doesn't seem to have that much prejudice."   
Joe liked the word 'prejudice' used by Lily, and sincerely hoped that Lily would still be able to say it a few years later.   
"Actually, there are only so many pure-blooded adepts, If Slytherin only accepted pureblooded students, they would have fewer and fewer students. I mean smart people like Professor Slughorn couldn't limit their chances to a few pureblooded ones. Besides, long ago, Muggle-born witches were considered more talented, "Joe said.   
Lily's face turned slightly red. She was from a Muggle family.   
"Then, Joe, you are …"   
"Me?" Joe put down her spoon and thought, "Nobody really asked me that question."   
Lily's eyes widened as if she found it somewhat unbelievable.   
"Actually, I don't know either. After all, I've lived with my aunt since I have memory. She passed away before I had a concept of pure and mixed blood, so I don't know what kind of bloodline my mother was." Joe spread out her hands. "Everyone in the Mead family has extraordinary memories, so it led to a very funny result."   
Lily looked at Joe strangely and waited for her to finish.   
"I can't find a single book about our family's genealogy because we are so dependent on memory and oral instruction," Joe said innocently.   
Lily was shocked a lot.   
This result was too funny.   
"No matter what, it's important that you have the ability. You know, pureblood witch can also produce squibs, and not all pureblood will be favoured by Professor Slughorn," Joe said.   
Lily glanced at the headmaster of the Snake Institute, who was enjoying the wine in the goblet and then looked at Slytherin's long table. She sighed, "But pure-blooded student’s life in Slytherin will be much better. Severus is talented and diligent, but … I can feel that he is isolated there."   
The red-haired beauty said worriedly.   
"Slytherin is a place to identify strength. Trust your friend, his situation will be better," Joe could only say.   
After dinner, James seemed to want to talk to Lily, but he was tied up by the Miss Mary of Ravenclaw. After all, he had been brought up as a gentleman, and no matter how much he was annoyed, he could not do anything like Snape to petrify a girl.   
Therefore, he could only watch helplessly as Lily carried her schoolbag and left without even looking at him.   
Joe was not interested in returning to the Gryffindor lounge and declined Lily's suggestion to invite her to the library. She walked towards the astronomical tower in the autumn wind.   
As a diviner, it was more interesting to observe the stars. Even if it was full moon today, there were pitifully few stars.   
“Joe if you cannot observe stars but moonlight blogs to you, right?”  
Joe comforted herself as she walked along the remote corridor that connected the tower.   
"Who's there?" Joe stopped and asked loudly.   
In the silent and empty corridor, her voice was exceptionally clear and loud.   
A figure flashed out of the shadows. That was a boy, with greasy black hair, his pitch-black eyes staring at Joe.   
"Snape?" In the blink of an eye, Joe put her wand back into the pocket of her school uniform.   
Maybe I should buy a pair of gloves. Joe thought to herself.   
"You" The boy pursed his lips and his jaw tightened as if there was something difficult to ask.   
Joe looked back at him doubtfully, waiting for him to finish.   
Snape lowered his eyes and a few bangs lowered to cover his eyes.   
"Forget it." He stiffly jumped out a sentence, turned around angrily, and quickly walked away.   
Joe stared blankly at the boy's slightly hunched back as he strode away. The wind blew Snape’s robes until they were bulging as if they had grown two black wings.   
After a while, Joe chuckled, a cunning light flashing through her eyes.   
The next day, before breakfast, Joe met Demi, whose eyes were swollen and her face was pale. She nodded gently to Joe across the long dining table.   
Joe no longer cared about Ravenclaw.   
The weather became colder and colder day by day. Joe ordered a pair of warm gloves as she wished. They were the pink that Cynthia hated.   
In Potions class, Joe blew up the crucible again.   
"Well, my dear Miss Mead, I think you know what I'm going to say," Professor Slughorn said to Joe in a lenient tone.   
Joe ignored the mockery from Slytherin and promised for the thousands of times that she would clean up the mess caused by the explosion.   
"I'm very surprised, darling. Your papers are all brilliant, and there are no mistakes in the rehearsal procedure. Why is it always in practice … the results are not ideal?" Professor Walrus tightened his thick cloak. It seemed that the temperature of the cellar made him unable to stand it.   
"I don't know, professor," Joe answered sadly.   
"We're not Merlin, we can't do everything perfectly." Professor Slughorn kindly comforted the seemingly depressed students. '"It's getting colder and colder. Maybe I should suggest to Dumbledore that we switch classes. Well, darling, I'm going to do some necessary preparations. You can handle it by yourself, can't you?" He said with a smile.  
Joe nodded obediently and Slughorn left the classroom with satisfaction.   
Joe suspected that no one in Hogwarts was more familiar with the cellar than she was. Because she had cleaned it too many times.   
Leaving her textbooks and schoolbags casually on the shelves, Joe first cleaned up the test bench and floor that she had messed up, and then the shelves and cabinets that had been blown up by the debris and potions.   
It wouldn't take long to clean it up. After all, Joe was already very familiar with the Cleaning Curse. The important thing was that he needed a certain amount of memory and stamina to restore the things on the shelf to their original state.   
Fortunately, Professor Slughorn had the foresight to never leave any expensive medicine in the classroom, or Joe would be guilty.   
Finally, after packing up, Joe came out from behind the tall, moist cabinet and found that there was someone else in the cellar.   
Snape was leaning on the outermost shelf, frowning as he read the book in his hand with rapt attention. His face was about to be buried in it.   
Hearing the noise, the black-haired boy raised head. He was not surprised to see Joe holding a wand.   
"Professor Slughorn said I can use the classroom at night," Snape ordered.   
Joe nodded and took two steps to pick up the bag on the shelf. Then she stopped and looked at Snape hesitantly.   
Snape raised his eyebrows. He was about Joe's height now, and could easily meet her bright grey eyes.   
"Uh … this seems to be my textbook." Joe pointed at the book in Snape's hand.   
A surprised look flashed through his black eyes, but Snape immediately changed the textbook to Joe.   
"The theory is pretty good, isn't it?" Joe smiled and stuffed the textbook into her bag.   
Snape nodded doubtfully. With Joe's ability to destroyed the crucible so easily, Snape believed that the brilliant words on the book could not have been written by the Gryffindor sophomore in front of him. However, judging from her confident appearance, it didn't seem like that was the case.   
"It's a pity that theory and practice are two completely different things to me." Joe pretended to sigh sadly, but there wasn't much regret in her tone.   
Snape looked at her in astonishment.   
"If you need me, you can come and find me anytime." Joe walked up the stairs and waved hands to the black-haired boy with a smile.


End file.
